bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Battle Master Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Jedi Battle Masters, long ago in the days of the Old Republic, crafted a martial arts style to oppose the Sith martial arts that were claiming the lives of many Jedi. The Jedi fighting style, however, was much more defensive than the Sith style, and reflected the philosophy of the Jedi well. After the Sith became extinct (or so the Jedi thought), this martial art style fell into obscurity, only to be rediscovered occasionally by a Jedi Knight with a special need. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Jedi Battle Masters may substitute Perception for Strength when calculating base Brawling damage. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Backflip Description: The character is trained to flip backwards to avoid a hit or fall. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add +2D to his next climbing/jumping or dodge roll. This maneuver does not count towards calculating the multiple action penalty. Technique: Defensive Roll Description: The character can roll with an opponent’s attack, reducing damage. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he gains a +2D bonus to Strength to resist the damage taken. This is a reaction skill. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Falling Roll Description: The character can turn a fall into a roll and set up for an attack. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may turn a fall into a roll to the side, giving +2D to his next combat roll. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Hand and Saber Description: The character can attack with an unarmed strike and his lightsaber in a blinding combination. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character rolls successfully, he may figure brawling damage against his target then immediately make one lightsaber attack at no penalty. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Nerve Punch Description: The character knows the locate of nerve clusters, striking in such a way as to render a target's limb numb. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If successful, the character's attack renders an opponent’s limb (arm or leg, specified prior to making the attempt) unusable for 3D rounds. Any items held in the affected hand are dropped. If the character beats the difficulty number by 15 or more, the target character is rendered unconscious for 3D rounds. Technique: Soft Fall Description: The character is trained to use his martial arts talent to soften a fall of up to 20 meters. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may soften the impact of falling by up to 5D. Melee Maneuvers Technique: Weapon Juggle Description: The character is trained to move his weapon from one hand to another with ease. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character, after making the skill roll, may move his weapon quickly from one hand to another before the opponent has time to adjust his defense. Against a non-Force-sensitive opponent, the character gains +2D to his next attack skill roll. Category:Martial Arts